The Bloody Crown?
by Rin Shiroko
Summary: Sadie and Carter are at Brooklyn house having a little down time before facing Apophis... Or so they thought. What happens when Osiris/ Julius loses his... Um crown and has Anubis accompany his children to get it back? Especially when Anubis' raging emotions finally break free. Summary sucks but stories better. Lots of Sanubis!
1. Chapter 1

Ok people, this is my first fanfic, so no flames please! I don't own the Kane Chronicles or the characters :,( otherwise Anubis would be mine:P so tell me what you think!

-Rin Shiroko

The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 1

SPOV

Hey. Sadie here. In case you all forgot who I am (although I find that VERY unlikely) I am Sadie Kane, 14 year old magician and the former host of Isis, the powerful (and very annoying) goddess of magic. So now your all filled in on the important things about me, let me just say one thing... I hate Carter.

Carter is my older brother, who is quite full of himself, quite annoying, and next in line for being "Pharaoh of the House of Life". Oh yeah, he is also the former-host of Isis' son, Horus.

Anyway, back to me. It all started when I was daydreaming in my bedroom, while staring at my picture of Anubis, the incredibly hot god of the dead, which was hanging in my closet. (Carter says I've become a creeper, but he's one to talk. That's right Carter I WILL bring up you stalking Zia through your little scrying bowl) I didn't realize Carter was in my room until he stood in front of my picture and screamed my name.

I jerked back to the real world and yelled the first thing that came to my mind: " What the bloody hell do you want?!"

Yeah... Real brilliant Sadie. You're a genius now.

Carter, of course, had a comeback that made me seem like a boy-crazy girl just like my mates, Liz and Emma.

"Well sorry to interrupt your impossibly wonderful trip to Anubis-Land, (Really Carter? Anubis-Land?) but we have to plan out the initiates lessons for this week."

I was about to say something that probably wouldn't have helped my case when a very familiar voice came from behind me. I whipped around and stood face to face with the incredibly gorgeous god whose chocolate eyes made me melt.

"What'd I do?" Anubis asked.

I no doubt looked at him like a lightning bolt had struck me. I mean who wouldn't have? With his black hair being perfectly tousled, his black T-shirt with the silver skull outline that hugged his chest perfectly, his ripped up black leather jacket, his black combat boots, and his warm, chocolate brown eyes that make any girl that looks at them melt, what girl would have stood a chance?

"W-What are you doing here?!" I stammered. It came out harsher than I had intended. Anubis got a painfully hurt expression on his face, but before i could re-phrase it, he did something that made me want to punch myself or crawl in a hole and never come out.

He looked at my closet.

That's right. He saw the picture of him andimmediately his face turned from a hurt expression, to one that was full of mischief. His eyes gleamed with amusement as he turned and looked at me.

"Nice picture." He stated with a smile tugging at thecorners of his lips. I' m quite sure my face was as red as the blood colored streak in my hair. I jumped up from the bed faster than you can say "Ra" and slammed the doors shut. But he had seen it. That I already knew. Carter cleared his throat in the uncomfortable silence and said, "Actually, Anubis, you have perfect timing. I was just about to tell Sadie about Dads... What do you call it? A crown?... Anyway i was just about to tell her that it went missing."

Anubis frowned a little and said slowly, "Yes... But what does this have to do with me having 'perfect timing'?" He had a very confused - and hot- look on his face.

"Yeah Carter. What does this have to do with him?" i questioned. I already knew the answer of course, but i was seriously hoping Carter would spew out something totally different.

"Because he's coming with us to try and find it."Carter replied, stating it rather bluntly if you ask me.

Anubis and I looked at each other, then back at Carter and simultaneously said, "What?!"

So, what do you think? Let me know so I can make them even better!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I hate it when I have to wait for next chapters to be uploaded, and I'm assuming you guys do too, so I'll just up the new chapters as I get them done, ok?

-Rin Shiroko

******************************************************************The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 2

SPOV

I could not believe what Carter just said. Anubis was coming with us to find Dad's crown. Anubis! The guy who I have a HUGE crush on! How long was this quest/mission was thingy supposed to last anyway? Oh gods. If I have to be with him for longer than a day I'mpositive I'll spontaneously combust!  
Anubis looked just as shocked as me. At first his face was filled with it. Apparently my father hadn'tinformed him of this either. Then he snapped his mouth shut, turned a strange shade of red, and started studying his shoes as if they were the most important thing in the world. Why was he blushing? Was it that he remembered my poster and thought it would be a bad idea to spend time with me? Or was he just upset that my dad hadn't told him about this little... arrangement.

"Carter," I said, "Have you even asked Dad about this? Because I don't think h-" I was cut off by Anubis who said, "Speaking of Lord Osiris, he sent me to come and escort you and Lord Carter here to meet him in the Underworld. So, shall we go? He said it was... urgent."  
Carter and I nodded and he made a portal of sheer shadow to take us to the Hall of Judgment. Carter stepped through first, and when I went to go after him, I felt a warm hand grab my wrist. I looked at it for a moment, not quite registering what it was or why it was there. I looked up and stared into those warm chocolate eyes. Anubis looked deep in thought and stared right back at me. I thought of my birthday a few months ago when he had kissed me and blushed like mad and looked down. I felt him remove his hand from my wrist only to slip in under my chin and pull it up to look at him. He leaned in and whispered, "Why are you blushing?" he kissed me on the cheek. "D-Do I have to tell you why?" I stuttered as I sighed the words.  
"Hmmm" He said against the small area under my ear as he pressed his lips to it. What was with him today? He was being very... up front. I liked it but it also scared me a bit. "Yes." he decided as he looked at me. "But I don't want to..." I started to say. Gods his eyes were hypnotic. He leaned closer to my face and just before the distance between us closed, he said "Please Sadie..." in a voice that sounded desperate.  
Just as I was going to spill, Carter (bless him... Yes IDO still hate you Carter, I was just feeling grateful at the moment) called, "Are you two coming?"  
Anubis released my chin and pulled back from me, blushing, and cleared his throat, saying, "Well, er, shall we go Lady Kane?" He held out his hand, still not looking at me, with his cheeks bright red. I was shocked at first but then replaced the look with one more suited to the situation as I laid my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. We walked through the portal as I was saying," Come on, Noob."


	3. Chapter 3

The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 3

CPOV

Ok. So it's me Carter. Sadie let me tell this partbecause there's no major "Anubis" in it. (Ow! Jeez Sadie you know it's true so stop hitting me!) Anyway, after I stepped through the portal, I was met by the sight of my dad having a deep conversation with a demon who was white and very short. Ammit was sitting on my dad's lap like a poodle, and wasobviously enjoying the petting he was getting from my father. (Haha. Yes Sadie I made a rhyme. Petting, getting… so funny I forgot to laugh.)  
My dad noticed me a few moments after the little white demon left. He looked up at me and smiledwidely, but it seemed more strained than usual. He looked very worried. "Carter!" he boomed. "It's been too long my dear boy, too long! Uhm where's Sadie and Anubis...?"  
I looked around, only just realizing that my sister and her dog were gone. Great. I yell through the portal, "Are you two coming?"  
My dad looked too calm. He said, "Ah, well, I'msure their fine. I mean Sadie's got Anubis with her sothere's nothing to worry about." I just stared at him like he had done five back flips in a row. "Umm Dad," Istart," You do know that Sadie lik-" I was cut off by Sadie coming up behind me and saying," Hallo Dad!" Then hissing in my ear, "I'll deal with you later."  
I gulped and looked at her only to see her holding hands with Anubis, who, quite frankly, was looking way too happy and slightly pink. He saw me look at him, and smirked as he looked away, but still didn'tdrop my sister's hand. Though, that didn't matter because Sadie dropped it and ran to give Dad a hug. Anubis followed her and stood beside my dad's throne in his usual place but still with that smirk on his pale face. Have I ever mentioned how much he annoys me?The way he slobbers over my sister and stares at her(yes Sadie he does stare at you.) and that annoying whimpering noise he makes when Sadie isn't with me when I come to visit Dad and then being a jerk the rest of the time, is just enough to make me wish I could go all Horus on his butt. (Hmm… doesn't this seem to be about Sadie a lot?) And slightly less significant, that annoying little smirk on his face he gets when he knows something I don't. He's a god! He's supposed to know more, but he doesn't have to rub it in my face.  
Anyway, so after Dad detached himself from Sadie, she got up and sat on Anubis' throne like she owned it. Though she probably did in Anubis' mind. Like he would tell her to get off... He would probably worship it after we left.  
Dad looked up at me and explained to us how we were going to find his crown. He told us that he suspected Set had taken it so that he would rule the underworld and have the potential power to take over the world by taking it with an undead army.  
At the mention of Set, Anubis made a loud snarling noise deep in his chest. That caused Sadie to look at him and put a hand on his arm. At the simple look from her, he stopped, sighed, and fumed quietly beside Sadie, before whispering something to her, then sitting down in the throne that Sadie had just vacated, which Inow figured out, that she did because he asked her to. Then Sadie got an idea (I know this because you'reeasy to read Sadie) and suddenly sat on Anubis' lap with an "Hmph!"  
Anubis looked shocked, then relaxed and put his arms around her. How on earth does Sadie NOT know that he likes her?! It's totally obvious! But anyway, the thing that got me most was how she changed his mood so fast. I mean, wow. My sister could tame the god of the dead, who was known to only be in a good mood once every eon or so with only a look. Was she really that powerful?  
Deep down I knew that, that dog would listen to anything my sister would say. That was obvious due to the scene I was currently seeing. Figures. The person who is most annoying in the world holds the reins of someone who is only slightly less annoying.  
After Dad had finished giving us our instructions he opened a portal to Australia and said," Be careful, all of you. I care about you three more than anyone." And at that, we stepped into the land down under.

How was it? I made this one a little longer. Carter seems like he's ready to blow at any moment, Anubis seems to be enjoying every minute of it and he's getting bolder… what'll happen in the next chapter? Read and find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! Here's the next chapter... a little Sanubis, but not as much as the last chapters, but don't worry, it's coming! I'm debating whether or not to add more Carter and possibly some Zarter, or just fade him out, so I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide. Let me know what you think.

-Rin

******************************************************************  
SPOV

Oh my gods is it hot. Let me back up. So after Dad had us go through the portal he made, I found myself in a red desert. At first I was worried that he had put us square in Set's territory, but when I looked at Carter and Anubis- especially Anubis- I saw that both were relaxed and already dusting off their clothes from the rough landing. I stood and started to do the same when I heard a voice calling out to me. It said, "Sadie... Sadie... Come to me... Sadie..." I must've looked bad because when i finally snapped out of it, both Carter and Anubis were standing in front of me with concerned faces, asking me what had happened. I just looked blankly at them and started muttering non sense. That got Anubis into protective-dog mode. He grabbed me gently and made me sit down while he knelt in front of me, blocking the sun from my face. He looked at my eyes with a panicked expression deep in them, and said in a tight voice, " Sadie, tell me what happened. I need to know. Tell me what you saw." His cool breath brought me back to my senses. And let me tell you, the flabbergasted look on Carters face because of Anubis taking charge was priceless. But i looked at Anubis immediately and his hypnotic eyes coaxed my voice out. "She... She told me to come to her..." "Who told you to come to her?" Anubis asked, now quite confused and concerned. He probably thought i had a screw loose by now.  
"I dont know, but i feel like ive met her before..." I said, "Her voice had a tinkling sound to it... Like bells... Or a river."  
At these words Anubis' eyes tightened and he gripped me a little harder. "A-Anubis?" i asked. He immediatlylooked down at me and whispered, "Nepthes. Shes the one whos been close enough to you to talk in your head before. Shes Sets wife and she'll know where he is. But she could also be leading you into a trap. I dont like too close." As he said that he scanned thehorizion. Then he closed his eyes, muttered a spell and suddenly there was a sleek black jackal standing in front of him. He said something in Ancient Egyptian and the jackal sped off to the south.  
Then Anubis turned towards me and reached behind my head. I heard a click and felt a soft thump as i looked down to see a small black jackal pendent with ruby eyes on an onyx chain dangling from my neck. Behind the jackal was a small key that was black steel with small rubys on the handle. I looked at it and back at Anubis, who said, " There. Now whenever you need me, you can call me and be garunteed ill show up. See?" He held his own onyx chain up, but on it were two dog tags, one that had a black jackal with a lock behind it and another that had my name, Sadie, written in small, delicate, yet still punk, cursive on it. Both had a single ruby on the top.  
I stared at them and finally blushed and looked at my own combat boots. I heard Anubis chuckle and that annoyed me. i shot him a death glare that only i could give. He looked shocked and held out his hand to help me up, hesitently, as if he was afraid i would bite him. I took his hand and stood up. Carter was just standing there looking like a bafoon at how Anubis had reacted to my little spell.  
" Come along Carter. We dont have all day you know." i said. That got him into his usual annoying self. " But Sadie," he said," we dont even know where were going." i thought for a moment then had an idea. I lowered my eyes into the Daut, and sure enough, there was a river, glowing a bright blue, winding through the desert. Without a word to Carter or Anubis, i started off following the river.  
" Um Sadie...? Where are you going? Your walking off into the desert." Carter said. He shot Anubis a concerned look, only to find him with his head tilted to one side in his cute and confused pose. Anubis then shrugged and started to follow me. "Come along like a good boy, Carter." i said, knowing i had won this one. I heard a defeated sigh and then sand cruching and shifting under feet. Oh yeah, Sadies back in charge. Just the way I like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people out there! So here's the long awaited Anubis point of view… well not really _long _awaited, but… you know. So here it is! Please keep commenting! Love you guys!

-Rin

******************************************************************The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 5

APOV

OK, so, um, this is Anubis, and I just got this thing shoved into my lap, so I'm assuming I have to tell you the rest for a bit. So please just bear with me for a little while, and then I'll give it back to Sadie or Carter.

So anyway, Sadie started off into the desert without saying anything. That girl baffles me. She is so straight forward, and does things the way she wants. But her moods swing faster than hummingbird's wings. At first she acts all shy and cute, then she turns around and lets her sharp tongue fly. It flat out amazes me. Er, I'm really off topic. Um... Where was I? Oh yeah. So Sadie took off into the desert and left me and Carter standing there, debating whether or not to follow her. I stood there for a few seconds, then shrugged and started to follow her. I would go anywhere she decided to go. That wasn't in my control. For some reason beyond me, I did anything she told me to do. It scared me sometimes. But others it didn't. It gave me an excuse to be by her. Gods! What is this feeling called? The need to do things for her, to go through any means to give her what she wanted. I don't even know what it is!

Anyway, after about five minutes of walking, Sadie was already tired and demanded that we stop and rent a horse or camel or something. After Carter told her there weren't camels in Australia, and then got screamed at by Sadie for being a know-it-all, he ended up pointing out an ass rental stand. (It sounds wrong I know. And yes Sadie even if I am a god I DO still think like a fifteen year old. Remember me telling you I look how I think? I look fifteen so i think fifteen.) I was still laughing my butt off at the fact that he got chewed out by Sadie. It was just priceless, the look on his face. He looked like he feared for his life.

We got some asses, and some food, then continued to follow Sadie, who seemed to be going in a random direction. Carter asked her several times over the next two hours where we were going, but Sadie would either ignore him, or say, "All in good time Carter." Dang, that girl has got some guts. That's what I like about her. She's not afraid to do what she wants to do. But I was seriously starting to wonder if she didn't even know where we were going, and was just wandering.

"Um Sadie... Where are we going?" I asked as I rode up next to her. Her eyes seemed unfocused for a second, but only for that second. She snapped up and looked at me and said, "You'll see." and she turned away again.

I lost it then. I grabbed her mounts reins and pulled them until the creature stopped. Then I grabbed Sadie and pulled her off her ass (the animal, people) and drug her over to the nearest palm tree, put her against it and put my arms on either side of her, so that she couldn't escape. I pulled her face up to mine and looked at her and said, with more demanding, "Sadie, where are we going."

She looked at me with defiance at first, and then her face softened in defeat. She said, "I don't know." I sighed and said, "Soooo we're lost." I laid my head on her shoulder, exasperated. I felt her stiffing then sigh. I had been right. She hadn't known where we were going after all.

"No. We're not lost. But I don't know where we'll end up." she said. "Huh?" I asked. Her reasoning was really starting to worry me. "I'm following a river in the Daut." she replied as if this was obvious. I snapped my head up and looked at her incredulously. "What did you say?" I half whispered. "Did you just say you were following a RIVER in the DAUT?! Are you nuts?! Right after I said that I didn't like the fact that Nepthes was close to you, you go and follow a RIVER..."

Sadie looked shocked at my sudden outburst. The look makes me regret acting like that. I lay my head back on her shoulder and say in a soft whisper, "Sorry. I just don't want her near you." I thought she would yell at me with that sharp tongue of hers, but she surprised me. She started running her fingers through my hair and spoke in a soft tone. "I know. But it's the only lead we have, so I took it." Her hands feel good on my head and I let out a sigh/moan thing that I didn't even know I could make. I guess I really am like a dog… I like getting pet… great. She laughs lightly so I look up, and ask her what she's laughing at. She says," Well two things really. First of all, that little noise you just made was cute. Second, the look Carter is giving you is just awesome. It looks as if he's possessed by Horus again, because the look he's giving you says he wants to tear you apart." Her soft laugh makes me smile and I look up at her and kiss her forehead, making sure Carter can see. His eyes got about as big as lemons. It was hilarious.

That's when my servant came limping back, with blood running freely down its legs and back.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! So here's another Anubis chapter. I had fun doing him so I decided to do another. Plus I felt like I was giving Sadie too much attention, so I think I might add another Carter chapter… I'll see when I get there. Maybe add a little Zarter ;P Anyway, love you guys and keep commenting!

-Rin

The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 6  
APOV

Ok, so I was told to "Hold onto the bloody thing!" by Sadie, so I'll tell this part too.  
My servant, Kyori, came back limping and dripping with blood. I dropped my arms from around Sadie, and run over to him. I dropped to my knees and laid Kyori down on my jacket. He was my favorite for multiple reasons. First, I've known him since he was a puppy. He was just abandoned for being weak, and so I had taken him in and trained him to be my apprentice. He quickly passed up all the others and we became friends very fast. He is my best friend. So that's why I panicked when I saw how much blood was flowing. I just sat there muttering, "No... No... Kyori... No..."  
Sadie gently pushed me aside and said, "Sit there. I might need your help later." Then she took off her leather jacket and took out her magician's bag. She pulled out a roll of linen and some paste. First she summoned some water and a sponge, and gently dabbed at the wounds on Kyori's belly and sides, all while speaking soft words of encouragement and comfort to him and gently stroking his smooth black head, while he whimpered.  
Then she took out some metal thread and a needle, and asked me to hold Kyori's head. I did so, not quite registering what was happening, but knowing that I had just received an order from the most important person to me.  
Sadie started to thread the needle through Kyori's soft hide. He didn't squirm, but he did whimper once. Then she rubbed a bad smelling, yellow paste on the stitched up places, and wrapped the linen all up his chest and sides. Then she placed a sleeping spell on him, and as Kyori was drifting off, he whimpered a thanks to her. She stopped what she had been doing, turned around, planted a kiss on his soft forehead, and said, " Your very welcome Kyori, and don't worry, I'll take care of him while your down." He sighed and fell asleep.

As Sadie and I were cleaning up, my brain was racing. How had she known what Kyori was thinking? Last time I checked, she could only barely speak baboon. But she knew exactly what he had said... "Sadie?" I asked hesitantly, "Um how'd you know what Kyori was saying?" She paused and then said," I don't know. Maybe it's just the fact that he was hurt so bad that..." she stopped and looked at my best friends sleeping form. It had gotten cold so she had laid her jacket over him. But now I noticed that every now and then she would shiver slightly. I took my now clean jacket and draped it over her shoulders. As I leaned over, my dog tags dropped down and knocked against hers and a small spark emitted. That couldn't be good. "Umm Sadie...?" I asked. She looked at me. Her eyes looked more... intelligent. How had I not noticed until now?

"Did you just see that spark?" she asked. "Yes I did," I said. "Do you feel ok?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course I feel ok." she said. "Why wouldn't I feel ok?" "No reason… it's just, uh, you just had to stitch up Kyori, so I didn't know if you felt ok after so much blood." Wow. She _totally _believed that. Not.

We sat in silence for about 15 minutes, and then she looked at Kyori and says, "He really loves you. He came all the way here just to tell you that there is a river 10 miles up." I'm speechless. She got that out of his whimpering's. She's amazing.  
Then her expression turns sad and hard. "But we have to be careful because there's a village of people who tried to kill him because he's a black jackal and his collar… they don't support you or your animals. They think them bad luck. But, thankfully, he didn't die. He didn't want to cause you more work, but in self-defense he killed some. He doesn't know how many but he knows he killed a few. Hmm let's see…he killed four men." she said.  
"How do you know how many he killed?" I ask slowly. "Because I can feel them." she said. This scares me. I should be the only one who could tell when or how many people die. "When did you start being able to tell stuff like this?" I asked. "Well..." she says, thinking," I think it was after you gave me this necklace..."  
My mouth dropped. So the necklace I gave her was the cause of this change. Great. But what was with her eyes? They seemed much more intelligent than usual. I hope it's not what I think it is, but…

I touch her face, and she blushes like usual, but I feel what I need. She's not the same Sadie as before. Her soul has changed. She's a deity. An essence like that of a goddess, but slightly more mortal. This was great news for me, because now she wasn't technically off-limits. I'm ecstatic, and lean in and say, "Sadie..." she looks startled and says," Yes?!" I say, "You're like me." I gently press my lips to hers. At first she stiffens, and then she relaxes and pulls closer to me. There was no electrical spark this time, unlike before on her birthday. That was proof that she was no longer just a mortal.

Then the moment was shattered.

"Ahem!" came a voice out of the blue. Sadie and I pull apart and look around. There's Carter, of course, standing above us, glaring at me like I had just announced I was Apophis.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people! Ok so it may be a while, but I've decided to put in another Carter chapter! And there WILL be some Zia in the future, so all you Zarter fans out there, you won't be disappointed! I'll stop talking now, so enjoy! Oh yeah, please keep commenting!

-Rin

******************************************************************The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 7

SPOV

Great. Carter just walked in on my magical moment. Love ya bro! Not. Seriously. I finally got the moment with Anubis I thought would never happen and my bloody brother walks in on it.  
Anyway, we pulled apart only to find my brother standing there looking like he had just found me messing with his Zia pictures. Uh oh.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled as he pinned Anubis against a palm by the collar. Anubis glared at him and said, "Is that any of your business?" Carter looked at him with such hatred it scared even me. "Yes it is!" he yelled. "In case you forgot, she's my sister. So, therefore, it is my business. So... What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
Anubis looked at him with a mix of anger, hatred, and amusement. He said, "Well, if you're so curious, I'll tell you. I'm pretty sure I was kissing her."  
The way he said it so bluntly amazed me. He wasn't embarrassed even a little bit. Now all he had on his face was a glare and a proud smile. Carter raised his arm and was about to punch Anubis, when I finally regained usage of my limbs. I jumped in front of him and yelled, "Carter! Stop it right now!" he froze. He then turned his angry look on me, but did what I said.  
"But he'll only hurt you! He can't stay with you forever, he'll get called away, and you'll age eventually. Plus, he's a god. You're a mortal. There's no way it would work out." he said. Then Anubis said, "That's not true! First of all, I would never hurt Sadie, ever! Secondly, she's not mortal anymore. Something happened when I gave her that necklace and now she's a goddess. Well, kind of. She can interact with humans but can do things gods can do. So she can stay with me as long as she wants and the other gods can't do anything about it. If they try, I'll personally go change their mind."  
Carter and i stared at him like he was suddenly engulfed in flames. Carter demanded, "How did giving Sadie a necklace go from a protection amulet to changing her into… into a goddess?!" Anubis said, "Well, _technically,_ she's a deity, but… I _may_ have slipped up and not thought before I acted and put part of myself in it, and… erm… when I put it on her, it _might_ have become attached to her soul and… well, you get the picture…" I thought Carter was going to explode. His face turned a puce color and he shifted his hold to an even tighter one, as if he could strangle a god.

"You mean this is all because you got ahead of yourself and did something that could harm Sadie! You said you would never hurt her, but did you even _think_ of how this could affect her?! You're supposed to be smarter, yet you somehow managed to overlook this! If I could I would kill you… wait a minute… guess who can kill you, and happens to be your boss… our father!" he went to open a portal and drag Anubis by his chain to Dad but I grabbed his wrist and pulled the ultimate Sadie move… I totally pinned his arm behind his back and put him in a headlock.

"Jeez, Carter. You _way_ over reacted. Did you ever consider how _I _felt about this? No. you didn't." I cut him off just before he was about to say something. "So don't go around saying things you think are right. Now sit down and cool your head, before it explodes." I released him. "Now… Noob," I smirk at the look on his face when I call him Noob. "I _am_ curious to know how you managed to overlook the fact that my _soul_ was different, since you're the one who is supposedly judging me after I die."

"Well, about that… you won't ever "die"… you can change yourself to look older, but in reality, you won't ever be older. You'll still feel 14. Instead, when you're ready, I can come and take you away. You'll become a goddess then and can spend eternity however you like." Anubis explained. "So I don't have to deal with all that aging crap and wrinkles?" I asked. Anubis laughed and said with sarcasm, "Yes, Sadie. You're now immortal, but you still have to deal with wrinkles." I laughed too, and then said, "Wait… Are you serious about me spending eternity with you?" Anubis looked at me and nodded slowly with a small smile spreading across his face. I grinned at him, then turned toward Carter and said, "There. Now you've heard it. I can be with him." Carter made an unintelligible comment and walked away. We heard a soft whimpering noise. It was Kyori. I walked over to him and said, "Hey. How do you feel? Do you feel any pain?" Kyori looked at me and whimpered, but I what I heard wasn't whimpering. What I heard was: " That's right, you wannabe Horus! Let go of my masters collar, or else I'll come over and rip you head off!" he had been whining, because he had tried to get up but couldn't because of his stitches.  
Both me and Anubis started laughing at what Kyori had said, and the made Carter both even more mad and confused. "What are you guys laughing at?!" he yelled. Both one of us could stop laughing long enough to tell him, and he got super mad. He walked away muttering curse words, leaving me and Anubis rolling in the sand. Kyori somehow managed to stand up and walked over to us. He looked at me funny, the turned to address Anubis.  
"Master, everything Lady Kane has said is true. And you were quite right when you talk about her and say, she has a sharp tongue but is gentle, kind, caring, beauti-" he was cut off by a blushing and embarrassed Anubis' hand grabbing his muzzle. "Kyori," he said in a deathly still voice, "Don't go saying unnecessary things."  
Kyori barked a laugh as soon as Anubis let go of his maw and jumped out of his reach as he took a swipe at him. I could already tell I was going to like this one. But it was my turn to mess with him.  
I pressed up close to Anubis and said "Is that right? Do you think I'm kind, caring, gentle, and... What was that last one? Or should I ask Kyori?" I looked over my shoulder at Kyori, as if I was seriously considering it. Anubis mumbled, "Beautiful."  
"What? I didn't catch that." I feigned innocence. He glared at me in embarrassment and said, "Beautiful, OK?! I said you were beautiful." he looked away, then plopped down in the sand, saying, "Urgh!" I jumped and said, "What?!" he blushed and stared at the sky. "I don't understand any of this!" he said. "I don't understand how I think you're the most annoying person in my life AND the most utterly _beautiful_ one!" he looked at me helplessly. I looked at him and debated whether I should leave and punch him for saying I was the most annoying person he knew, or kiss him for saying I was the most "utterly beautiful" one.  
I chose option C.: mess with him some more.

I said "I'll tell you what that's called if you tell me what _exactly_ you mean by that little annoying and beautiful thing." He blushed and said, "Do I have to tell you?" I leaned in close and said, "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so after this chapter I swear I'll have a Carter one! I am a HUGE Sanubis fan, so… but I'll put in some Zarter! So here it is! Sadie's got Anubis cornered… what'll he do?!

-Rin

The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 8  
APOV

Uh oh. Anubis here, by the way. And let me tell you my situation wasn't good. Sadie nailed me on something I said without thinking, (again. I seem to do that a lot when I'm around her.) and now she's making me explain it. I'm not going to be able to even look at her while I say it! I'm going to be so... I think it's called embarrassed.  
"Come on, Noob." Sadie's voice cut through my thoughts. "Tell me. Tell me or else I won't tell you why you're blushing." Of course she goes straight to blackmail. Just what I needed? She leaned onto my chest so that I couldn't get up and I felt my face get, if possible, even redder. She laid her head down and looked at me through her eyelashes. Oh gods, how was I supposed to survive!  
"Um, well, er... You see, your annoying, and baffle me with your sharp tongue, and-" she shot me a look." umm but your kind, caring, thoughtful, beautiful, and so many other things, and I just don't understand how it's possible. Every time I'm around you I just do what you say and don't complain. At first I told myself it was because you were Lord Osiris' daughter, but then again, I don't do things for Carter. So... I don't know what to think any more."  
I looked up at her finally and saw she was smiling. I had walked straight into her trap. She grinned, got close to my face so I could smell her sweet breath, and asked, " One question then, Noob. What is it that you want to do about that?" I looked at her then looked away blushing and said, "I don't know, but… I-I want to kiss you…"  
Saying it to Carter was so much easier compared to saying it to Sadie herself. Plus I was on a high from her when I had said it to Carter. But thank the gods she surprised me again. She laughed lightly, leaned in and kissed me gently. I sighed and smiled under her lips. I felt my stomach flutter then slowly calm down. I felt like I could stay there forever, but Sadie broke it too soon. She smiled at me and said, "That's called "love", Noob."  
" I know." I replied. And somehow I knew that was true. I had known all along that I was in love with Sadie Kane.

Kyori ruined the moment. He was laying down army style and was trying to keep his head low, when he said, "Awww... Noob _actually_ admitted he loved someone! I knew you liked her Anubis! I knew it!" I blushed and half-heartedly swung at him. "Shut up!" I moaned. "You're not helping me any, you know." He gave me a serious look and said, "I'm your best friend... I'm supposed to embarrass you."

"_Now_ you tell me? I should have read the fine print before I signed up for this." I said back, with a small smile tugging at my lips. Sadie laughing made me lose whatever dignity I thought I had, and crack up. Carter walked over, took in the scene, rolled his eyes and said, "Since you guys have been making out over here for so long, we now have to camp here. Now get your stuff off of the donkeys and set it up. Kyori has to at least be in between you two." Then he walked away.

Sighing, I looked up at Sadie and, with my voice dripping with sarcasm, said, "See what we did? All because we were "making out", we have to camp here." Laughing, she got up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Come on. We had better not piss him off anymore." She said. I nodded, but was secretly happy I had managed to piss him off. He always had annoyed me, though the majority was just because he had hosted Horus. But not all of it was. He always was so self-pitying. He would come down to talk to his dad, but not even bring Sadie with. And he thought _I _was the selfish one? He would whine about how he couldn't find his precious Zia, and does he care if maybe a certain person in the room has bigger problems with _his _love life? No. He doesn't. He doesn't have all the gods except the girl's father, who is actually oblivious to the fact that he likes her, against him.

Anyway, we laid our sleeping bags out, and as Carter made quite clear, Kyori laid down in between. But, him being the best friend he is, he made a small commotion to get Carter's attention long enough for me to kiss Sadie good night. Then he laid down, leaving some space for us to hold hands under him. It was probably the best night I ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people! I hoped you liked that chapter. The next one _might_ have a little Zarter in it so… keep commenting!

-Rin

The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 9

CPOV

Carter here. As you could probably tell, I was not too happy about Anubis kissing my little sister. How is it that he can get so bold after being shy and reclusive for five thousand years? Anyway, Kyori isn't helping. He doesn't think I noticed him trying to create a distraction so that Anubis could eat my sister's face again. Or that I wouldn't notice him covering their hands while they held each other's hands during the night. Right. Since now I'm stupid.

How could Anubis have screwed up so badly that now my sister is a _deity_, or whatever its called. My dad is going to have to hear about this. And not to mention, Walt, one of our initiates who had fallen for Sadie. She had a little crush on him, and I had hoped she'd give up on that stupid mutt and end up with Walt even though he has a curse that's killing him. We could maybe try to find a cure. But I'd always known that she liked Anubis more, possibly even loved him… now I knew that, unfortunately, I was right.

So after I'd drifted off, my _ba_ decided to take a little trip. It went up to the palace of the gods, which I thought was strange. I hadn't been there since that time Anubis brought us there after we stopped Set from taking the world over the first time. I kept floating until I was in a room that was silver and gold. I mentally sighed and thought, _Oh boy, here it comes._ And sure enough, the annoying, yet sometimes (rarely) helpful, Horus walked in the room and sat on the couch.

"Sup, Carter?" he said breezily as he snapped his fingers and I got my body back. "Well, I _should_ be sleeping, but someone decided he needed to talk to me." I spat back at him. "Whoowee! Is someone in a bad mood." He said. After seeing that I wasn't amused, he got serious, looked me in the face and said, "What's the matter, Carter? You look like you've been first, pissed off. Then stabbed. So what happened?"

I sighed and said, "That damn dog. That's what happened." Horus didn't need to know the details to get it. He knew that Anubis had done something that had ticked me off, and that ticked_ him_ off. "Oh." He said curtly. "What'd he do to my favorite human? I will go down there and kick his-" I laughed and said, "It's not me that he did anything to… its Sadie. And I'm just mad about the outcome." In an instant Isis appeared and said, "What happened to my Sadie? And Horus, don't use that language. I'll make it so you can't talk for a week." Both me and Horus jumped and clutched our chests. Horus said, "M-Mother! Don't do that! You almost gave Carter a heart attack!" but he made sure to check his mouth to make sure he could still talk. Isis just looked at me and repeated, "What happened to my Sadie."

I sat down next to Horus and Isis sat in a chair across from us. I don't know, maybe it's the bit of Horus still in me, but under her gaze I felt secure and scared all in one. Like when my mother was still around. As if reading my mind Isis looked at me and her face softened. She said, "I'm glad you're so comfortable around me. I think of you as my son as well." I smiled at her and said, "Thanks Isis." "No problem. Now tell me what happened to my little human." She said.

I took a deep breath and began. "Ok, so you know how Sadie has a thing for Anubis?" Isis rolled her eyes and said, "That doesn't even cover it…but yes. I do know." Horus growled, "It isn't one sided. That d-_stupid_ mutt is obsessed with her too." I nodded and said, "I know. That's the problem. Lately he's being getting bolder and tonight he up and kissed her in front of me! Then when I gave him a chance to clear it up and back track, he glared at me and said in that annoying voice of his, 'If you're so curious I'll tell you. I think I was kissing her.' Then Sadie of course had to get involved and defended him! I tried explaining how it would never work out between them, but then the worst possible thing happened. Anubis said she's not even human anymore! He screwed up when he gave her a necklace and it changed her!" I was practically yelling now. "Now I can't even do anything about it."

"Carter," Isis said in a soothing voice, "Calm down, for one thing. Now tell me how she isn't mortal." I took several deep breathes, and noticed that I wasn't the only one who was having to take breathes either. Horus had his eyes closed, was taking breathes, and apparently was counting to ten slowly in his head. After I had calmed down a little, I started to explain how Anubis had given Sadie a necklace with part of him in it, and somehow it had gotten attached to her soul and… poof. She wasn't human anymore.

After I got done with that, Isis stood up and said, "I'm going to see if this is true. Now, Horus didn't you have something you wanted to tell Carter?" Then she was gone. Horus looked at me and said, "Oh, yeah. Carter, what I originally called you here for was because I learned something you probably would wanna know." I looked at him and said, "Yeah?" Horus took a breath and said, "I know where Zia is."

There you go, people who crave Carter! I have now added a little Zarter! The next chapter will be short. Sorry. But I need to get back to the main story plot. So! Keep commenting and I'll keep making them better!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! I don't know, but there might be a little Zarter… but read to find out! Love you guys!

-Rin

The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 10

CPOV

Ok. So number one way to cheer me up? Tell me you know where the girl I like is. You'll immediately become my new best friend. When Horus told me he knew where Zia was, I almost passed out. Why hadn't he told me sooner?! But that didn't matter because he was telling me now. "You know where Zia is?! Where is she? Is she alive? Is she ok? Tell me!" I yelled. "Whoa! Carter chill! Yes, I know where she is… you know what? Yes to all those questions." Horus said. "Now, I'll tell you where she is. You'll go by there to finish this quest. She's in Cairo, Egypt. I can't tell you exactly where she is, but you'll get there eventually. Trust me. Oh, and don't worry. She _should_ remember you. Now I need to send you back before you burn up. And tell that dog this, 'If you make my human upset, or lay a finger on his sister, in any way that she doesn't want… I will hunt you down and personally force you to eat your little scales of judgment.' Anyway, see ya later Carter! And if you need me, just call."

At that my _ba _took its leave and turned back into the deranged bird. Then it made its way back to my body, where it stayed for the rest of the night, leaving me to dream about finding Zia. That last thing I remember is smiling at the little message I would get to give Anubis in the morning.

When I woke up the next morning, I could hear voices and smelled meat cooking. I sat up, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around me. Anubis, Sadie, and Kyori were all awake and sitting around the fire I had gotten going last night. It didn't bother me this early in the morning that Anubis and Sadie were holding hands. The only two things I cared about were the bathroom, and the bacon that was cooking. I went and relieved myself, then came back to eat. I looked at the scene in front of me, and Anubis smirked at me from across the fire. I said, "Hey, Anubis. I took a little trip last night and Horus told me to give you this message: 'If you make my human upset, or lay a finger on his sister, in any way that she doesn't want… I will hunt you down and personally force you to eat your little scales of judgment.' That's all." I looked back down at my plate and ate another piece of bacon while Sadie blushed bright red with the amazing combo of embarrassment and anger. I grinned at Anubis' shocked face when it changed from pale white to dark red. He started to say something, then shook his head and continued to eat his food and talk to Sadie. Sadie, however, looked at me like I had killed her cat, Muffin. I returned the look with one of innocence I had learned from her. She glared at me a little, but when Anubis kissed her cheek and asked her what was wrong, she just looked up at him and said, "Oh, it's nothing… just some pest control."

I chuckled into my bacon as she tried to convince him nothing was wrong. Then I heard Kyori growl at me. I'm pretty sure he was warning me that if I did any more, I would be meeting Anubis on his own turf. Great. So instead of continuing to mess with Sadie and her pet, I turned my attention to the matter at hand. First, we'd need to speak to someone with some knowledge. And I knew just where to find him.

Hey guys! Told you this one would be short, so sorry. Who do you think they're going to see and where do you think at? Comment and tell me! Love ya!

-Rin


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, so now will be normal.

-Rin

The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 11

SPOV

Ok, so I have finally taken over again from these numbskulls. Did you all miss me? Anyway, that's not the important part. The important part is that Anubis and I are finally together! I'm so happy that the whole soul attaching thing happened, because now I can be with the guy I like! Yes, I do feel bad for Walt, that initiate that fell for me. It's true that I did have a _small _crush on him, but I didn't love him like I love Anubis. It just wasn't the same. When I was around Walt, I was always so uptight, worrying about the curse, and whether or not it would be right for me to date him when he's about to die. But he did make me happy, and I loved him… like a brother. Not in a romantic way.

But when I'm with Anubis, I feel safe and at ease. I don't have to worry about anything when he's around. Yes I know that, eventually, he might come to take Walt away, but I'll face that wall when I come to it. For now though, I'll enjoy what I can, and, since I'm immortal, I can enjoy it forever.

So anyway, Anubis and I woke up before Carter, all thanks to Kyori licking our faces, saying, "Wake up Lady Kane, wake up Noob!" over and over again until both of us took a good swipe at him, both nearly hitting him! When we finally got up, I crawled to the fire and summoned a pan and some bacon. When those popped up, I place them on the fire and started cooking. While the bacon cooked, I took out a small compact mirror I kept with me, and checked my hair. It was awful. I tried running my hands through it, but it didn't help any. Finally, Anubis chuckled and said, "Here. Let me help you." Before I could protest, he was already brushing it out with my hairbrush that had suddenly appeared. "Hmm." He said. "Do you want some clean clothes?" I looked up at him and said, "Is that a possibility?"

Anubis rolled his eyes and said, "No, Sadie. I'm a god and I can't even get you a pair of clean clothes." He snapped his fingers and voilà! I had a new pair of clean clothes on. And he hadn't done to bad a job at picking them out. It was a pair of new black skinny jeans, with rips in them, and cream shirt, and a mid-length, black leather jacket. He even gave me a pair of clean combat boots! All I could say was, "Wow." I heard him chuckle as he finished pulling my hair up into a ponytail. "You like them?" he asked.

"Like them?" I said, "I love them!" I threw my arms around him and he wrapped his around me after a moment of shock. I felt him smile even though he said, "Jeez, Sadie. Their just clothes and a ponytail. It's not like I gave you diamonds." I pulled back and said, "Were those an option too?" He cracked up then and gave me a quick kiss, then looked up and said, "Um, I hate to break up the moment, but your bacons burning."

I jumped up and hurried over to the fire, where indeed, my bacon was burning. I flipped it and put it on a plate, then added new. I threw Kyori a piece and he caught it saying, "I love you, Lady Kane. I really love you." Anubis gave a teasing growl, that probably had _some_ truth to it, and I cracked up. Then Carter woke up. Thank god he's a morning person. But as soon as he was up, everyone got silent. He went and relieved himself then helped himself to the bacon.

After a few moments, Carter gave Anubis a little message from Horus. I was so furious at the both of them. Like Anubis would do anything I didn't like! He's much too much of a gentleman to do that. Not to mention the innocent look he gave. But then I felt Anubis kiss my cheek and I looked up and smiled at him. I told him everything was fine and he dropped the subject, but I noticed he threw a murderous look at Carter, and quite frankly I didn't disagree with him. I wanted to murder him right then and there. But then Kyori growled at him and our little pest went bye-bye.

After breakfast, we packed all our stuff up and got on our donkeys. But then the strangest thing happened. Carter actually took the lead. He started riding before me and Anubis could even get on our mounts. I called after him, "Where do you think you're going?" he said, "To Sydney." He stopped a bit ahead of us and waited while I took Kyori's bandages off and found that now all he had left were some scabs. Anubis explained that without my first aid, Kyori would have died of blood loss, but since I had stopped the bleeding, it gave his body a chance to heal itself. I just nodded and climbed up on Steve, my ass.

We followed Carter to Sydney, turned our mules in to another tour guide who said that he would take them back for us. Then we called a cab and Carter told the driver to take us to the Sydney Opera House. "Why the Opera House?" I asked. Anubis groaned and said, "He's going to see Thoth… yet another god I don't like," "Do you like _any _other gods?" I asked him. He tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment. "No. Not really, anyway. I like Isis and Osiris, but their my adoptive parents so they don't really count." He concluded. I laughed at him and earned him pulling my jacket over my head and temporarily blinding me.

We pulled up to the Opera House, and I have to give it credit… it was beautiful. The way it was built to look like a seashell was amazing. "Yes, it is very beautiful, isn't it?" came a voice out of now where that seemed to read my mind. I looked to my right to see Thoth in his usual lab coat, looking up at the structure. Anubis growled beside me and put his arm around my waist. This didn't go unnoticed by Thoth. "Ah! So you finally confessed, did you, Anubis? Well that's very nice, and Kyori! You're looking amazing as usual!" he said. Kyori and Anubis just snarled at him. "Carter, my boy! Have your basketball skills improved any? Because anytime you're ready, my baboons would love to rematch you." He continued, earning the stink eye Carter gave him.

Carter to a deep breath to calm himself and said, "Thoth, we don't have time to catch up. So if you could help us…" "Say no more! I shall aid you as much as you need… but it has a price, I'm afraid." He gave us a look somewhere in between pity and amusement, and continued. "Since I also have a fascination with music, I'll need you to get me a certain instrument. Have you ever heard of a didgeridoo? Any of you?" he scanned our faces for recognition. "I have." Anubis said with reluctance, and Carter nodded his head and said, "Same here."

"Am I the _only_ one who hasn't heard of one?!" I asked, incredulously. All three of them nodded their heads and said, "Yup." I crossed my arms and said, "Well, I'm not a bookworm like Carter, nor have I been around for five thousand years like Noob, over there." Thoth tried to stifle the laugh as he said, "Noob? He lets you call him "Noob"?" Anubis shot a look at me and said, "No. But would she listen to me even if I told her not to?" Thoth stopped laughing and thought for a second. "No, I don't suppose she would… Anyway, you two will have to explain what a didgeridoo is too Sadie. Do you accept the terms?"

Carter and Anubis looked at each other, and then made a silent agreement. "Fine. But that's it. You'll give us answers as soon as we get back." Anubis said. "Alrighty then! Off you guys go! Here's a cab, and some cash… There's a little extra for souvenirs if you want them. Now good-bye! See you when you get back!" Thoth said as he shoved us into the taxi, and slammed the door shut. He stood out front of the Sydney Opera House, waving like a six year old.

Great. Now we're going to look for an instrument that I have now idea about… this should be fun.

Ok. So, this one was longer than I expected, but that's because I did the whole morning with Sadie and Anubis. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one and I'll keep writing em.


	12. Chapter 12

The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 12

APOV

Ok. So first, Thoth _SO _does not need a didgeridoo. Second, Carter sucks at basketball? I'll have to keep that to hold above his head later on. Even _I _know how to play basketball, and I have been in the underworld for several thousand years. Heck, just a little while ago, I thought people still married their daughters off! I learned different, though, when Sadie had used her gift of gab to tell me just how off I was… I took that chance to essentially ask her out, using the excuse of, "Well, then. You'll have to help me catch up then." But, I still know how basketball works. I watch it all the time with Khufu when I go over to Sadie's house to wa- make sure everything's fine.

So anyway, after we all got shoved into the backseat of the cab, Thoth slammed the door shut and before any of us could protest, we were off and he was standing there, waving like a ten year old. Where were we even supposed to find a didgeridoo? It's not like they're just lying around in the streets. As if reading my mind, the drive said, "In a museum, duh!" I looked up and saw a very hairy dwarf looking back at me.

"Bes!" Sadie said, as she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bes laughed, took both his hands off the wheel, and hugged her, then said, "Hi there, Sadie. How's my girl doin?" His girl? Does he _really_ want to go there? Jeez! There I go again with this weird possessiveness. Maybe they have pills to fix that. Sadie leaned back and said, "I'm great Bes, and how about you?" He shrugged and said, "Same as the past seven thousand years." She laughed, and sank back onto her seat. Bes put his hands behind his head acting as if he was bored out of his mind, but also narrowly missing a blue Volvo that was in the next lane. Even though I knew he wouldn't crash the car, I put my arm around Sadie's waist, just in case we needed to make a quick escape. This precaution, however, did not go unnoticed by Bes, who widened his eyes in disbelief and mock hurt, and said, "You think I would crash the car, much less with my little girl in here? I'm hurt." Then he cackled with laughter, but abruptly stopped and eyed my arm, which was still around Sadie.

"Hey… did you _finally _tell her?" he said it with a voice that told me all I needed to know. _Unless you confessed to her, or unless you wanna lose your arm, I suggest you remove it promptly. _And I think _I'm_ protective. I just rolled my eyes and said, "No Bes. I just randomly put my arm around girls whenever I want." I made sure I was heavy on the sarcasm. Sadie looked at me looking like she couldn't believe I had thought up that one. Then she said, "Bes, you'd better have a first aid kit handy, cause you just got burned." He chuckled and said, "I s'pose I did." Then his voice got as solemn as a funeral. "Now Anubis," he began, "I guess it's time for us to have this talk-" He was cut off me and Sadie yelling, "NO!" Carter just sat there laughing his butt off. While Sadie was hiding her red face in my side, I made sure to punch Carter in the gut.

As Carter was gasping for breath, we pulled up to The Australian History Museum. We climbed out before the conversation could get any more awkward, and Bes said, "I'll wait here, for when you need a getaway car." We nodded and went in. Thank the gods it was free. But do you know what's really awkward? Seeing yourself on a big banner, announcing the new Egyptian exhibit. Yeah… that can get weird fast. Sadie nudged me and grinned. Carter was just rolling his eyes. That's right Carter. Even if no one but us knows it's me on there, I'm still famous.

We decided that before we stole something and had to run out, we would look around and see if we found anything we wanted. Besides, Thoth had gone overboard and gave us five hundred dollars for souvenirs. Was he expecting us to buy the whole gift shop? Carter went straight to the book section. Sadie, to the jewelry, and I went over to look at the t-shirts. I was running low on black ones. Somehow they kept getting holes in them, and I have a feeling that Ammit was taking them because they had little bone designs on them. I found one I liked, and it was only twenty- four dollars, so I decided to get it.

I walked toward the glass case of jewelry, where Sadie was standing, looking at a ring with a look of pure desire. I went up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the small black ring with silver hieroglyphics written around it. "Do you want it?" I asked. She jumped and said, "Anubis! You almost gave me a heart attack! Wait... is that even possible with the whole… you know, necklace thing?" I laughed lightly and said, "Sorry, and no. It's not possible for you to have a heart attack. Now, do you want that ring?"

She looked back at it with longing, and said, "Well, yeah… but it's so expensive…" I looked at the price tag, and laughed. "Really Sadie? One hundred and twenty-five dollars isn't even going to put a dent in the money Thoth gave us." Before she could protest, I looked up at the lady behind the counter and said, "Excuse me? Could you get me that ring, please?" She did what every other girl besides Sadie does: She giggled, started twirling her hair, and fluttered her eyelashes. I always thought this was amusing, that is, until Sadie showed up. Then it just annoyed me, because I couldn't charm Sadie that way. But soon I understood they only did it because they were just shallow girls, who were looking for a cute guy. And I, for one, was a very cute guy. It did, however, come in handy when I needed things.

But what did amuse me, was when Sadie noticed their reaction and got jealous. As the girl behind the register bent over to get the ring from the glass box, Sadie moved closer to me and put her arms around my waist in a possessive manner. So even she got like that too sometimes. Interesting. The girl straightened up and noticed Sadie. She shot her a dirty look, which Sadie returned, and turned back to me in her ditzy state. "Anything else, sir?" she asked as she popped the bubble she had made with her gum. "No, that's all." I replied as I handed her the money and grabbed the small box she had put on the counter, which held the ring. I handed it to Sadie, and we walked away from the very disappointed looking girl.

She opened it up and put it on, looking at the little glyphs on it, probably reading them if I guessed right. As I looked at her, one of them caught my eye. I grabbed her hand and held it to where I could see better, and said, "Hey. That's my name…" Sadie blushed and nodded. I smiled and kissed her hand. "Good choice." I said as I lead her to where Carter was getting five books.

After he paid, we walked out and headed to the natural history section. This was about to get fun.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! This story is getting to be a long one, so if you guys are in for a literal book, then keep reading. If you aren't, then its ok, you can stop reading. Luv ya!

-Rin

The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 13

SPOV

Bes embarrassed me sooo much by trying to have "The Talk" (or a form of it) with Anubis. And Carter didn't help matters by laughing either, so I wasn't that upset when I heard him suddenly stop laughing and hear a satisfying "Ugh!" in its place. I was very grateful, though, that we got to the museum before anything started happening… like Bes being awkward again, or Anubis and Carter getting into a huge fight, that would probably get Horus and my dad involved. That wouldn't end well, no matter which way you look at it.

So after we got out, we went into the museum and lo and behold, there was a big banner with Anubis on it, announcing that the museum had just gotten some new mummies and other old things from Egypt. I nudged Anubis and grinned. He looked at it with amusement. After we got enough of it, we went into the gift shop to look around at the things that could be bought. We all split up, and I headed over to the jewelry. Almost immediately I found a ring that I absolutely loved. It was black with little silver hieroglyphs around it. I saw one in particular that I liked. It was Anubis' name. It looked so neat written in silver. As I was trying to work out the others, I felt warm breath on my neck and a cool voice next to my ear, "Do you want it?"

I almost jumped out of my skin, when I realized I knew that silky voice and looked at Anubis. "Anubis! You almost gave me a heart attack! Wait… is that even possible with the whole… you know, necklace thing?" I asked. He's amazing laugh filled my head as he said, "Sorry, and no. It's impossible for you to have a heart attack. So, do you want that ring?"

I looked at the ring. I really wanted it, but one hundred and twenty-five dollars was a lot. "Well, yeah… but it's so expensive…" I said slowly. He looked over my shoulder at the price and laughed again, momentarily stunning me. "Really Sadie? One hundred and twenty-five dollars isn't even going to put a dent in the money Thoth gave us." he said. Before I could even react, he was asking the cashier lady for it. As soon as she saw him, she started flirting with him; twirling her hair, batting her eyelashes, chewing her stupid gum. That annoyed me, and I know I acted like I was three, but I wrapped my arms around Anubis' waist and glared at her. When she straightened up from getting the ring out of the counter, she finally seemed to notice me, and shot me a look. Then she returned to flirting with Anubis. I don't think he realized it, but when she gave me the look, he's face turned from cute to: _Did you seriously just give her that look?_ But the dazzled girl didn't even seem to notice. That's understandable, though, because no matter what look is on his face, Anubis is still the hottest guy ever.

"Anything else, _sir?_" the girl giggled. "No. That's all." Anubis said, while he scooped up the little velvet box and handed over the cash. As we walked away, I looked back and saw the girl pouting and staring after us. I did what any girl would do: I stuck my tongue out at her. When I turned back, I opened the little box and slipped it onto my right ring finger. It was a perfect fit, and it looked nice against my fair skin. I turned it over and slowly began to read all the other glyphs. On it were the basic Eye of Horus, Isis' symbol, Anubis' name, and other little basic words. As I was looking at them, Anubis caught my hand and looked at one. "Hey. That's my name…" he said. I blushed and nodded slowly. I didn't want him to know that the reason it caught my eye in the first place was because it had his name on it. He got a little smile on his face and said, "Good choice." I blushed as he led me over to where Carter was apparently trying to buy all the store's books.

"Carter," I said, "what on earth do you think you're doing? You don't need that many books." He blushed and shuffled the one other thing besides books, behind the rest of his new things. "Chill Sadie. It's not like they'll weight us down, I can put them in my Daut locker." "Mhmm." I said. I flipped my hair over my shoulder without thinking, and Carter caught a glimpse of the ring. He grabbed my hand and pulled it toward his face. "Hey… Anubis, did you happen to buy this?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the beautiful piece of onyx. "So what if I did? Are you going to confiscate it or something?" Anubis shot back. These two really didn't get along at all.

"Maybe I will." said Carter. Anubis glared at him. "If you dare touch it without Sadie's permission," he warned, "I will personally come and rip you to shreds." Just to make his point, he snatched my hand out of Carter's grip and held it to his lips. All the while, he glared and growled deep in his chest at my older brother, but smirked from behind my hand. I couldn't really blame him though. If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't want to share me either. Just kidding. I'm not an object that can be bought, or that can be claimed. I can choose who it is I listen to, or who I give myself too.

"Come on, you two! Seriously! I've had enough of your bickering. Yes, it's flattering that you're fighting over me, but I'm NOT an OBJECT. You two are both being way too protective. Carter, I can understand your brotherly protection, and that you only wish for me to be happy forever, but you don't seem to understand. I'm in _love._ I love Anubis more than anyone, yet you're trying to force me to change my feelings. That's the worst thing anyone could ever do. Especially to someone you love. If you love something, set it free. If it's truly yours, it'll come back. If it doesn't, it was never truly yours to begin with." I said this with a tone of complete sadness and desperation. That would probably get to Carter more than yelling at him.

"And you, Anubis. Don't be so protective. He's my brother for the god's sakes. It's not like he's some guy that is trying to hit on me. I'm yours, so relax. And finally, let's get this bloody thing over with!" I was at my limit when it came to patience. I wanted to get this darn thing over with. And fast.

"Whatever." Carter said, "I was just going to say it's a pretty ring, but _someone _jumped to conclusions." He shot Anubis a pointed look. "But you're right Sadie. We need to get this over with soon. Sooner the better, actually. There are some... _things_ I need to do." He looked away at the last bit. I'd have to pry into that later. But for now, we had to get that darn didgeridoo.

"Let's go see what we're dealing with." I said as I started walking into the rest of the crowd. I suddenly had an idea that sounded to appealing to resist.

"But first…" I said, and the boys seemed very confused. "But first, we're going to see the Egypt exhibits." This was going to be fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS! I just can't believe how many of you have read this already. Please comment, I love hearing your opinions. In this chapter I threw a little Walt in so it's interesting. And the spell for water I made up so I might be doing that a little too. I don't own the Kane chronicles unfortunately :,( but I do own the plot. Love all of you,

Rin

The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 14

APOV

Ok, so things just got awkward. Let me back up a little. Sadie just took a detour that we didn't really have time for, and left me and Carter to decide to leave her, or follow her. Again. I followed her, of course, and Carter soon followed in suit. We had to hurry so as not to lose Sadie in the enormous clouds of people that all wanted to see what had been brought in from Egypt. Why were there so many people?! I mean, to most of them, all of it probably looked the same. But that didn't seem to stop anyone, because within ten minutes, the only way I could find Sadie, was a) her bright red hair streak, and b) her aura. It's been strong since the whole thing with the necklace.

So, as soon as I saw an opening, I darted through the people and caught Sadie's hand. She looked back and then said, "Um… where's Carter? Not that I really care, but my dad will kill me if we lose him." She had a good point. We both would get in trouble if we lost Carter, but I half hoped he had gotten swept into the abyss of people swirling around Sadie and me. But, unfortunately, he soon came wading through the people toward us.

"It's about time you got here Carter." Sadie said. "Hey it's not-" Carter was abruptly interrupted by Sadie muttering _hah-ri. _Immediately Carter couldn't speak. "Well, I've never seen that one used for keeping someone quiet, but hey, it works." I said. Sadie got a very smug look on her face and turned back to Carter.

"Now, brother dearest, I don't think we have time for you to blame the crowd, but we have to hurry if we are going to go look and still get to grab the didgeri-thing." She released the spell and Carter immediately started complaining and saying, "But Sadie… didn't you just say you wanted to get this done with?"

"Yeah, I did, but now I changed my mind. I want to get this done with _after _I go look at the Egypt stuff." And she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a big gold and black arch. There, a line was curling back toward us. Sadie was not going to be happy about this. When I looked down at her face, she had a look that sent a red flag up in my head. She was plotting. And by the looks of it, it was going to work too. Suddenly she grabbed my waist and loudly said, "Aw! Anu~bis… we'll never get there with this line… and I really wanted to go too…" she started sniffling but winked at me. The older couple in front of us looked at me and I realized I had to play my role too.

"Shhh Sade's. It's fine… I'll bring ya back when I have some free time ok?" I rubbed her back in what was supposed to be comfort. She sniffled again and nodded slowly. As we turned to "go", the couple tapped my shoulder and let us go in front of them. A few people in front of them did the same, and at Sadie's happy face and thanks, a few more people let us go in front of them too. Sadie acted ecstatic and hugged me tight, and thanked everyone warmly. "Now I'll have the _BEST_ sixteenth birthday _EVER_!" Now, we only had to wait behind two people.

When we got up to the front of the line, there was a man selling tickets. He was only maybe a year or two older then Sadie and had blond hair and a strange green color eyes. "Two, er _three_ tickets please." Sadie said brightly. The man looked up at her and he blinked a few times and stared at her. "Uh, sure… Three tickets." He slowly handed her the pieces of paper and she gave him the fifteen bucks to pay for the tickets. "Hey, miss… So whatcha doing after this, huh? Wanna maybe catch a bite to eat after I get off?" he said after snapping back.

Was he seriously hitting on Sadie? Really? Could he not see me standing here? "Oh, well I'm sure that would be awesome," Sadie said, "But I think my boyfriend wouldn't like that, now would you Anubis?" she looked up at me and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "Hmm," I murmured against her lips. "I don't think I'd like that at all." I said breaking the kiss and glaring at the punk who had just hit on Sadie. "And, I also don't think I like other guys hitting on my girl."

Sadie giggled and we walked away from the clearly shocked ticket man. "You're too damn cute for your own good." I growled at her. She widened her eyes in shock. "_Excuse_ me?" she said incredulously. "In case you haven't noticed, girls flirt with you all the time. Or did you just not notice how your hotness was affecting them." Now it was my turn to be shocked. I knew I was hot, but I didn't think girls flirted like that guy had just done.

"Sorry…" I stammered. Sadie "Hmph"ed and we walked in an awkward silence into the dark room beyond. Carter followed us at a distance and now I could hear him flipping through pages of a book he had bought. Suddenly he stopped and called, "Sadie! Phones for you. It's Walt. He says he has something important to tell you… and something about Felix…" Sadie inhaled sharply and reached her hand out for the phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. "Wha- Why'd you guys let him near the fire extinguisher to begin with?! Huh- I don't care! Ugh. Ok, so the spell to put out the fire is _ne-shu. _Got that? I don't even know how he set that on fire… put him in his room and tell him I'm going to have a talk with him when I get back." She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "_What_ happened?" I questioned. "Tell ya later." She said. "Oh, that was just Anubis… Huh? What do you have to tell me?" She got silent and her face sank a little. "Um hey, I'm kinda busy at the moment… can we talk about this when I get back? Please?" She said quietly into the phone. "No, nothing's wrong, but I think we should talk about this after the fires out and when I'm actually there." Another pause. "Ok bye." She hung up.

"Sadie. Are you ok? You don't look so good… what did Walt have to say?" I pried. She looked up at me gloomily. "Well," she started, "You're involved, so I might as well tell you…" Uh oh. That can't be good.

Sadie took a deep breath and slowly said, "Well he said he had been thinking and he decided that even though he knows it's not fair to me, that he wants to spend the rest of his time with me… and that he l-loves me." I could see the pain in her eyes. I had known that Sadie liked Walt but she had chosen me. I was just making things harder on her. She was probably going to break up with me.

"Sadie, if you want, you can go and be with him… I'll leave you alone and you can be with Walt until the end, or until a cure is found. You don't have to-" I was cut off by her really loud, "WHAT?!" I stared at her and stuttered, "Um, i-isn't that what you wanted?" She grabbed my hands and said, "Of course not! What gave you _that_ idea?!"

"You said that it involved me so I thought you were going to break up with me!" I said a little relieved. Sadie wasn't going to end the most blissful weekend I've ever had. "You're involved because we gotta tell Walt about us, remember?! Gods! How could you think I would want to break up with you? I thought I made it clear that I love you." She looked extremely bewildered and all I could do was hug her. I held her tight, afraid that she would say "Just kidding!" and run away to Walt.

"Thank the gods… I'm so happy… I thought you wanted to go to him… I wanted to make you happy and let you go to him against my own will. I'm so happy you chose me… I love you Sadie." I whispered into her soft neck, trailing kisses all the way up and down her skin. She sighed and stroked my hair.

"You jump to conclusions too fast, Noob." She said. I could only nod. I looked up and said, "Oh yeah, so what happened to Felix?" Sadie laughed and said "Well first he turned the entire front hall into an arctic wonder land for his penguins and a ski spot for himself, them he blew it and the entire living room up with a fire extinguisher. I'm not even sure how he set the extinguisher on fire to begin with!" I cracked up and we kept walking, looking at the new stuff from Egypt. Sadie stopped by a huge statue of me, only it was all cracked and worn out from the weather and erosion.

"I think it looks exactly like you." She mused. I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair. After about an hour of looking at people I had escorted to death, we decided that we should probably get the didgeridoo. We walked to the Australian section and gasped. There were tons of people. This was going to be harder than we thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I am sooo sorry it took so long for me to update, but I was super busy with school and everything, that I didn't have any time to write. Thank you all for the encouraging comments. I love you all! Has anyone seen the movie the Secret of Moonacre? Because I'm thinking about writing a story for that movie. I loved it. Any who, lemme know what you think, and enjoy the long awaited chapter 15.

-Rin

The Bloody… Crown?

Chapter 15

SPOV

Hello all my wonderful people! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get the cassette back, but I was busy kicking the ass of and enormous alligator that was attempting to kill Philip of Macedonia. So! Now that that's done, let's get back to the didgeridoo thing or whatever it's called.

First, I am an amazing actress.

Second, I can't believe what Walt said.

Third, I can't believe my boyfriend.

Walt calls and tells me that Felix had somehow blown the whole first floor of the house up with a fire extinguisher. How does one manage to start a fire with the thing that is meant to put it out?! I love Felix, don't get me wrong, but that boy needs to get brain checked.

Then Walt tells me he loves me! If he had said that a week or so earlier, well, I might have considered it, but since I found out that Anubis loved me, well… now I know that I don't love Walt near as much or even in the same way as I do Anubis.

I would have realized that eventually, of course, but it would have taken a while and when the guy you love isn't around as much, it's easier for other guys to "sweep you off your feet". But thank the gods Anubis finally got some sense in him when he did, because it would have been a painful ending for me and Walt.

And how could Anubis think I would just dump him and run to Walt? I mean, seriously? Could that boy really be 5000 years old, because if so, he must be denser than mercury (Yes Carter, I do know some science stuff.) to not get that I love him more than anyone and everyone. Maybe he was still mad about me pretty muchly calling him a womanizer, but that did not excuse him from basically saying, "You can go to be with Walt if you want to, Sadie." I kinda wanted to punch him in the face for that.

But it was rather enjoyable, getting to have him hold me and saying he loved me after we had (sort of) fought and after I had had a mini panic attack. All of his stupid clueless moments were instantly forgiven. I couldn't stay mad at him. After all, I loved him, with or without his dramatic conclusions.

We walked around, looking at all the statues and mummies from Ancient Egypt, for a while, and when we were done, we decided to go get the instrument- whose- name- is- too- long. Fun. But there was one major problem. It was packed with people.

The amount of people in the room was amazing, considering most of them were American tourists. When you walk down the streets of Sydney and you meet all the locals, you don't really think about all the Americans. Maybe that's because you don't meet any on the streets, which is probably because they are all in this one little room.

We walked over to a vacant bench and sat down.

"Ok." Carter started, "There is no way we will be able to snag the didgeridoo without everyone noticing, and it's so packed, that we won't be able to escape with it if we even manage to get it without causing a riot." He looked around then his face lit up. "I have an idea."

"Well, get on with it Carter, the suspense is _killing _me." I said, my voice coated with sarcasm. I earned a glare from Carter, but he continued.

"To avoid all these people, it'll be the perfect plan, but time wise… not so much." He paused. "Well we don't really have very much time to spare, because if Set does really have the crown, then that gives him time to plot and make his move." Anubis said. He looked Carter in the eye and a miracle happened: Carter nodded his head in agreement.

"That's what I was worried about. So we have a decision to make. Do you want to wait until the museum is closed and then grab the instrument, or do you want to risk it and trying to make it back to Bes?" We all thought a moment.

"Well, we have a god, a deity, and one of the most powerful magicians in the world," I said, "I think we could probably do it. I mean, seriously. We could blow the ceiling open, somehow make it up through the hole, and then seal it up." At the looks on the boys' faces, I quickly back tracked. "Or, maybe we could wait until closing time… whatever floats your boat…"

Carter looked at Anubis and at one of his brochures, and said, "Alright, it's settled then. The museum closes at 9 o'clock, and it's what? 6: 45? That gives us under three hours to waste and look around until we can start moving." We nodded, and Anubis' stomach growled.

"Er, maybe we should go get some food while we wait." Anubis said. Carter actually cracked a smile and stood up, giving his hand to pull Anubis up. "Alright, I guess even gods get hungry. I could go for a cheeseburger right about now anyway." He looked around and located the nearest concession stand. We got burgers and fries and sat at a little table in the back of the room, discussing how we were going to do this.

It was strange, because Carter was actually talking to Anubis like he was a human, and not a godly piece of crap. And in return, Anubis was being civil, and not growling at him. I studied them for a few minutes, and I could tell it was a little forced, but almost like they were actually getting along.

Sometimes I wonder if we are telepathically connected, because Anubis looked down at me and gave me the rare smile he apparently only started to use recently, when he met me, and intertwined our fingers under the table. Carter raised his eyebrows but decided to make no comments and directed his attention to his plate. I think I saw him viciously slam his fry in his ketchup.

Apparently, when I wasn't looking, Anubis and Carter had decided to give me a break. That was fine by me, of course, but it sent warning flags up in my head. "What's going on, you two?" I finally burst. I just had to know why they were getting along.

"What do you mean Sadie?" Carter asked. He looked confused, and that irritated me more. "You know damn well what! I mean what's with you and Anubis suddenly getting along!" Before anyone could answer, a bottle of ketchup erupted, splattering the wall, Carter, and Anubis with yummy tomato goodness.

Anubis sighed and said, "At least try and control your power, Sadie." He made a brushing gesture with his hand and the ketchup disappeared like a vacuum had sucked it up. Oh right… he's a god. He can do cool stuff like that. Carter on the other hand, could not and was wiping his jacket off with napkins. I glanced at him and had a mini argument in my head: Good Sadie says, "Clean him up." Bad Sadie (the one I tended to listen to more) says, "OMG that was hilarious! Quick! Snap a pic and post it on Facebook!" Option B sounded good at this point, but I went with the nice one for a change.

I snap my fingers and the ketchup disappears. Anubis and Carter gawk at me. I say, "Close your mouths. You might catch flies." And continue with my delicious burger, my outburst forgotten.

Anubis muttered, "Wow… Amazing. Your powers developed so fast… Bewildering…" Carter was gasping and uttering random words. "Wha- no… How?! What?!" He obviously wasn't listening when Anubis said I was like a goddess. Apparently that meant I had powers.

"I'll be back in a second." Carter said after a few minutes of silence. He walked toward the direction of the men's room, leaving me and Anubis alone. Kyori was nowhere to be seen, so I asked, "Hey, what happened to your best friend?"

Anubis smiled and held his wrist out to me. On it was a thin black leather cord wrapped three times around, with a few tiny gold beads. "That is Kyori. The leather cord and gold beads basically work the same way as Walt and your amulet necklaces." The way he said Walt's name made me shiver. His voice was smug and a bit jealous. I have no idea why he was jealous, but it was probably just lingering feelings from our previous situation.

"Wow." I said as I felt the soft cord that was on his wrist. Anubis sighed and said, "You know, I kinda don't want this mission to end." I looked up at him, questions filling my head. "Why? Don't you want things to go back to how they were? Peaceful." I whispered.

He looked down at me and shook his head, his black hair tousling. "No, Sadie. I _don't _want things to go back the way they were. Because then I wouldn't have you. Peace is nice, yes, but I am not fond of the idea of you going back and living with Walt." His eyes swam with emotions, and it suddenly dawned on me that he was jealous of Walt.

"You- Are you jealous?" I asked incredulously. He scoffed and said, "What? Me? Be jealous of a mortal?" He leaned in, scowl still on his face, but playful, and whispered in my ear, "Of course I am." And he kissed me, gentle at first, but growing more passionate with each second. We broke apart after several minutes, gasping for breath. "You… You can… stay at my… house if… you want…" I pant, still trying to catch the breath that was stolen from me.

Even Anubis, who was a god, was breathless. He looked at me with hope, but said, "Would that be ok? I mean it won't matter to my work, because I can just make a portal, judge, and then get back in, lemme see… five minutes? But what about Bast. And Carter. And Walt… is it ok for me to be there?"

I laughed. "Like anyone could stop us. Besides, since when have I listened to what anyone has to say?" Anubis smiled and nodded. "That's true… now you've made me anxious to finish this thing." I grinned and nodded. "That's the spirit." I said.

Carter came out and we stood up. It was still only eight o'clock. An entire hour left to go… why does time have to be so slow!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all for reading this! I'm soooo sorry this took so long to update! I was super busy with my school work and had the world's worst writers block. So please keep reading my stories and maybe check out my other one for Secret of Moonacre, and please, please, please review! I absolutely love hearing your guys' ideas and what you think!

Rin

Chapter 16

S

A

D  
I

E

Sorry to disappoint, but I don't think I'll give the recorder back to the guys anytime soon.

We walked toward the opening and found an open bench so we sat down and people watched for a few minutes. Anubis, who was relaxed and had his hands behind his head, and I chatted in hushed whispers about what the sleeping arrangements would be and other things that would have to change once Anubis had moved in.

Carter's eyes darted from my grinning face to Anubis's almost perfect stoic expression; only his sparkling eyes and slightly turned lips showed his excitement.

"What happened when I went to the bathroom?" he asked. I glanced at Anubis and he shook his head so softly that if I hadn't been looking for it, I wouldn't have noticed it. I shifted my look onto Carters own suspicious face and I replied, "Nothing at all, brother dear. What makes you ask?"

Carter rolled his eyes and said, "Really, Sades? You two have been draped over each other since dinner. When we were walking over here, you were holding hands and being all lovey dovey. Don't even try saying you don't know."

I had an evil idea and thought it would be the perfect thing to set Carter off. I prayed that Anubis would be able to read my mind this time as I laughed at Carter and said, "Oh, you thought that was lovey dovey? No, no, Carter that was not lovey dovey at all." Just to prove my point, I wrapped my arms around Anubis's neck and he instinctively wound his around my waist, pulling me up onto his lap. One of his hands rubbed circles on my back. I could see from the look in his warm chocolate eyes that he got the memo, but was also a little unsure of what he was doing. I winked at him to show he was doing it right.

I ran my fingers through his hair and down his cheek and just as we were leaning in to share a kiss, Carter groaned and there was a _thwack! _that, as it was soon discovered, was caused by him slamming his head against the wall.

"No more! No more! I give! I _never _want to see my baby sister do that again… like _ever_!" he groaned. I giggled and pecked Anubis on the nose as I slid off his lap.

"Now that, Carter, is lovey dovey." I whispered.

The people from the museum started to thin out and soon there were only two or three moving sluggishly toward the exit.

"Its show-time!" I declared as we stood, stretching and rubbing our eyes. Carter had actually fallen asleep for the brief twenty-five minute wait and was still a bit groggy.

"Be right back." He said. "I gotta pee." I rolled my eyes, but Anubis started after him. "I should go too." I stood, in awe that the two boys were once again having a temporary truce.

Waiting is one thing I don't like… perhaps it's because it requires patience, a virtue I don't possess. Then, there was a blonde lady with bright blue eyes in a hot pink outfit that obviously cost a lot of money standing in front of me.

"Hello, Miss Kane!" She said with way too much energy for my liking. "Hello…" I said slowly, cautiously. "Now, I have a lot to discuss with you, young lady." She continued as if she were some highly- caffeinated aunt. "Wait. Two questions. First, who on earth _are _you." I interrupted, "And second, how do you know my name."

The pink lady laughed and shook her head. "Oh, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hathor, the goddess of love." She smiled at me with her blinding, pearly whites. "I know your name because, my dear, you are the highlight of the gods and goddesses conversations! Everyone who's anyone knows who you are! You two are very sweet and entertaining to watch, especially when that boy has no common sense. And I must say, you two are breaking every rule." Hathor looked at me and winked.

"But never fear! I support you all the way!" She clapped her gloved hands and bounced on her heeled feet.

What she had said and who she was talking about finally registered and I started, "Wait a minute. What-" But was cut off by a strong, leather clad arm shoving me behind its owner. I looked at the back of my boyfriend and listened as he growled, deep and dangerous, at the goddess. "Anubis…" I whispered.

"Are you okay, Sadie? She didn't do anything to you right?" He asked, his glare never leaving the peppy lady. I shook my head and replied, "No, I'm fine. Actually, I _think _she was offering us support." Anubis abruptly stopped growling and asked, "What?"

"If you would allow me to speak, young man, I would think you would benefit from what I have to say." Hathor paused. "There are a choice few of goddesses such as myself who support you two. However, the others are not so keen to having you break every law and rule written down to be with your true love." She winked in my direction and I felt my face warm as Anubis looked down at me, his face as unreadable as when I had first met him.

"I'll go and change their minds." He said, the threat in his velvety voice coming in rough and obvious. Hathor tutted and wagged her finger at Anubis. "Boy, you might as well be announcing the next world war. You can't go in looking like you're ready to bite anyone and everyone!"

Hathor's condescending voice finally annoyed me to the point that I push my way around Anubis and placed my hands firmly on my hips.

"Excuse me, but I'd _really _appreciate it if you didn't talk to him like that. It's just a lot annoying." Hathor puffed up her chest and huffed, "Well, missy, I was trying to give you helpful advice, because you're pet here obviously won't be able to do it."

_Tick, tick, tick, BOOM! _The bomb in my head went off and I found myself yelling at this goddess. "Well, if you find him _so _incompetent that you felt the need to come here and tell him what to do, than you can get the _hell out of here_." I felt Anubis staring at the back of my head as I advanced in my progress of get in Hathor's face.

"And one last thing before you march your pink ass out of here." I took a deep breath. "Anubis is _more _than capable of convincing the gods. He is one! He can do just about anything he wants too, as I so often remind him. He is the strongest, most powerful god out there. And probably the most caring. He's the only one other than my father, Bast, and Bes who hasn't tried to kill us. Well, more precisely me, but details, details." I backed off a little as the goddesses face paled. "So don't mess with my boyfriend, or I'll kick your ass so hard you won't come out of the Daut until Set gets the throne, A.K.A., never." I finished, but was shocked as leather engulfed me and I felt lips press into my hair.

"You heard her. I'm more than capable, and before she gets the chance, I'll kick anyone's ass if they attempt to either hurt her, or separate us. So scram." Anubis said, his voice confident and slightly less on the angry side.

Hathor hmph-ed and said, "Fine. I see that I'm not welcome. Even though you were _extremely rude,_" She paused and smiled at us. "I still support you, seeing as you fit each other perfectly."

I looked at Anubis, who was still hanging on me, his arms folded over my shoulders, and as our eyes met, we smiled in unison. "Yeah, we do, don't we." I said. but when I looked back to where Hathor had just been standing, all I saw was a single rose bud, blood red.

"What are you two doing?"

I jumped as my brothers voice echoed through the hall. I sighed, sagging against Anubis's chest, and closed my eyes. That fight left me seriously drained.

"Nothing much. Sadie just gave Hathor hell for talking shit about me." Anubis replied, his voice was flowing with pride and amusement. He leaned down and whispered, "Thanks. She usually does that, but that is the first time anyone has really stood up for me."

"Mhmm whatever." I muttered. Anubis chuckled and before I could react, he swung me up onto his back. "Hold on tight." He said.

"WHAT?! Sadie did what to a goddess? Oh my gods… they might not be able to kill you two, but me on the other hand, they can hurt." Carter continued rambling and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. We had best find a hiding place before the security guards find us." Anubis said, and he carried me and drug Carter by the arm toward a section of the museum that was already dark. Now we wait. And it's like we're in a big game of hide-and-go-seek.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, ya'll can hate me now. I know I've, in short been an asshole for taking so long. So I need ya'll to hold me accountable and spam me until I get out at least on chapter a month okay? I'm extremely sorry for the super late update.

~Rin

Chapter 17

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

Our footsteps echoed down the dark, marble hallways as we made our way to a place with good hiding spots. Anubis had released Carter's arm and now Carter was muttering some rubbish to himself.

"Hey… Do you think this'll be easy?" I whispered in Anubis's ear.

He glanced back at me. "Not even remotely."

I sighed, "Yeah, I knew you'd say that, but I had hoped we could hurry, and" I nuzzled into his neck, "go home." Anubis practically purred as he chuckled.

"Yeah… me, too. So, have we decided to share a room, or-" he was cut off by Carter suddenly stopping. We both turned to him.

"What is it Carter?" Anubis asked.

"Oh, so you do know I'm here. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about me while you were whispering, no doubt trying to keep something from me." He planted his hands on his hips.

"Oh, come now, Carter. Don't look at it that way… Think of it as we are discussing a surprise for you. We aren't trying to exclude you, but trying to keep the surprise a surprise." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Um… what surprise?" Carter asked.

"That would totally defeat the purpose, brother dear. And, as a hint, isn't your birthday coming up?"

Carter stood wide-eyed, attempting to decipher if I was kidding about his birthday or not and finally shook his head. The gesture saying, "I give up…" (Carter, it's true. You were not thinking. You gave up.)

"Whatever." He said and trudged onward.

"Um, what's with your brother?" Anubis asked after a couple of minutes.

"Mmm… You. That's mostly it… that, and his girlfriend ended up being a _shabti. _That kind of destroyed him. He hasn't stopped looking for her since."

"Well, makes sense why he hates me even more now." Anubis said thoughtfully as he started after Carter.

"Why?"

"Well, he hasn't liked be from the moment we saw each other, and he does care a lot for you, since you're his little sister. Now, add that to the fact that he lost the girl he loved _and _we, the person he cares for most and the person he hates the most, end up together, he loses in multiple ways. And, in his mind, I'm the immediate threat. So, he directs his hate and frustration onto me."

I stared at Anubis. Did he really just say something _that _smart? He had always dumbed stuff down for me, always while saying how sharp my tongue was and exasperation dowsing his handsome features. But now, he was saying something that was a lot smarter than his usual.

"I now have insight into how your brain works." I muttered.

"Haha, it's just common sense, well, more like instinct, really. I didn't think about it." He said.

"Sh! Stop it! It makes me feel smarter since I sorta understood what you just said." I said, plugging my ears.

"Alright, Alright." Anubis said, laughing.

"Shut up!" Carter hissed. Ahead of us, we could see him crouched against the doorframe of a room. I released my hold on Anubis, and felt him slide his hands from my legs as I dropped lightly to the ground. We moved quickly to Carter and sat next to him.

Muffled voices were making their way toward us. I snatched my wand out of my Daut locker, but Anubis grabbed my arm, forcing it down.

"Humans." He mouthed. I nodded, and tapped Carter and relayed the message to him. He nodded, but whispered back, "What if they see us?"

Anubis shook his head. "They won't. Trust me." His words were confident, and I knew he was right. If he thought we'd have an issue, he would've done something. Something weird, probably. But it would've been something. Now, he just sat crouched behind me, totally relaxed, one of his hands resting lightly on my hip just to the right of the small of my back.

We waited, and in the dim light, I saw the shadows of two men, their voices now revealing that they were discussing the latest horse race.

"I told you Lily of the Night would win!" One, the older of the two, exclaimed.

"Ah, shut it, gramps. You only knew because you're two hundred years old." The younger man said, his voice rough and irritated. They continued this kind of aggravated chatting as they walked past us absently.

Suddenly, Anubis tensed. He sucked in a breath and reached his arm up and yanked Carter backwards toward us, while at the same time, holding me against him.

"How on earth…" he trailed off, his eyes staring toward the door.

"Ouch… Could've warned me." Carter complained, all while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." Anubis muttered, but he hadn't really heard. He was leaning forward, as if bracing to pounce on whatever had caught his eye. I squinted, and I strained my ears in an attempt to know what it was that had caused him to react as he had.

I heard what sounded like a light step, but it rapidly began getting louder. Anubis tensed with each approaching step. Just as the steps had made it to a crashing noise, Anubis pushed his way in front of Carter and I.

The smell of rotting meat hit me and I clasped a hand to my face in a feeble attempt to block out the nauseating scent. I gagged, and through watering eyes, I saw the biggest paws I'd ever seen appear. They continued forward, and my gaze traveled up the muscled forearms to the large shoulders and onward to the face. The face was that of an eagle, its sharp beak glistening.

"A Hieracosphinx." Carter breathed. The creature turned toward us, it's great, yellow eyes glaring down at us.

Straightening slowly, Anubis faced the beast, back straight, fists balled.

"Who sent you here?" He demanded.

"My master. He has sent me to demolish you." The creature's deep voice growled. It was a mix between human and beast. It had absolutely no feeling in it at all. It was as a _shabti_. Just a piece of clay. But this was a living breathing creature, with rippling fur and breath that was being drawn. And, most clearly, it had a beating heart. It beat strong and steady. Fearless. It knew it was strong.

"Turn back now. I command you." Anubis yelled. But he crouched slightly, ready to pounce on the beast if it tried to fight.

"I cannot until I defeat you, my lord." It shook its manned head and it lowered, claws now making themselves visible. Anubis growled deep within his chest, his glare turning hot. I must admit, although I was trying not to gag on the scent of decay, he still managed to look amazing.

Carter was being unusually quiet so I turned to him, but his face was set in hard lines, concentration etched on his face.

"Carter, what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"This is not good. It's an omen of evil." He turned worried brown eyes to me.

"But, aren't Sphinx's, like, guardians of tombs and stuff? Maybe he's guarding something that's here at the museum!" I asked. But Carter just sighed at me as he usually does when I don't know some nerdy fact.

"Yes, Sadie. The original Sphinx's are. But Hieracosphinx's are not. They are evil creatures that bring bad luck. This isn't something good, that's for sure."

Anubis reached toward his wrist and brushed the gold bead lightly. The ground swirled with sand and a gust of wind spewed out, sending the black mass that was Kyori, out.

Kyori crouched, butt up in the air, growling at the large cat. I tensed. I did not want him to get hurt again. I rushed forward, ready to help, but Anubis snapped at me, "Sadie, stay back!"

"W-Why?!" I demanded.

"You'll distract me and end up getting hurt."

My heart hurt, and I felt angry tears spring in my eyes. So I couldn't hold my own, huh? Was I so weak that I distracted him? I can definitely take care of myself, and I didn't need him to tell me that I was useless.

I grit my teeth and pulled my wand out of the Daut. I muttered, "Take this, you stupid, insolent, pain in the ass." And I hurled the worst, non-killing spell I could think of- fire.

It landed short of my ideal destination, i.e. the sphinx's face, and ended up hitting it in a slightly less preferable place: The paws.

It roared/screeched with pain and turned its bizarre, staring eyes toward me, and I grinned sheepishly at it. "Hehe…" It didn't seem amused as started to skulk in my direction.

Anubis flicked his wrist and chains swirled around its feet. They were loose at first, the creature not even noticing until they suddenly tightened around its ankles, tripping it up. It crashed to the ground causing it to shake from the force.

Kyori leapt, landing lightly on its back and bit down hard, the sphinx's head rearing in pain as it tried to buck. Anubis walked, well, more like stalked toward it, evident fury plastered on his face, but I was ninety-nine percent positive it wasn't all because of the untimely visit from the bird-cat.

"Who sent you?" he growled at it and even I flinched.

"Hey… You don't have to be malicious to it." I said. I didn't like how he was treating the sphinx, whether or not it had come to destroy us. But then again, I was almost too scared to get near Anubis. I could feel the heat rolling off of him.

"Sadie. I know what I'm doing." He sighed and looked back at me. As if he could feel my doubt, he smiled a little and said, "I promise."

I inched toward him and he turned his attention back to the glowering tamed beast. It snapped in response to his question and Kyori put more pressure. It whimpered a bit, but otherwise remained unfazed.

"You do know that I can destroy you in a matter of seconds, correct?" Anubis asked. His personality had turned cold the minute he looked away from me.

"You have about five seconds to tell me who it is that is in charge of you." As if counting off the seconds, he lifted each of his long, slender fingers, the tips lighting with an eerie blue flame. As he got to the last one, the sphinx's body erupted, literally showering the room with ashes and black sand. There was a whooshing sound and Anubis hurled a ball of the blue flames toward the door, hitting the column.

He swore under his breath and called Kyori over, rubbing his head. Kyori licked his lips and I noticed a strange blood that was almost purple.

"Well, I suggest we hurry and grab the didgeridoo, because that thing got away and I don't suppose it'd just leave us be." Carter nodded and hurried in the way of the instrument. I slowly followed and Anubis matched his step to mine.

"Sorry…" I muttered. He raised his eyebrows. "For what?"

"For totally screwing you up."

Anubis laughed. "Oh, you mean when you missed."

I glared up at him. "Yes. That."

"Well, I suppose I pissed you off." He said thoughtfully. "After all, you don't like to sit back and watch. No matter how dangerous it is or who says to stay back you always wanna help. "

"Yeah… but you said I'd distract you. You don't think I could handle myself right?" I pouted.

"Let me clarify." He said. "You _are _a huge distraction to me. But it's not because you can't hold your own. It's because if you do end up getting hurt, I don't know what I'd do. I wouldn't have been able to focus on what I had to do."

I kinda stared at him for a moment and he finished, "Because I love you."

I laughed a bit. "So that's why. Now I feel stupid because I got mad." I finished my laugh looked at my boots.

"Hey, how come you seem to know me so well?" I glanced up, wanting to see what his face would be like. He always knew my thoughts merely by looking at my face. I could always do that. Sometimes I doubted what I read.

"Because I watch you. All the time since we first met." He looked down at me, a slight blush rising to meet his beautiful cheeks.

I grinned at him. "That sounded a bit dirty, you know…"

He rolled his eyes. "And you take the words I had to brace myself to say and switch them around in your head."

"Yeah. But I'll give you credit," I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his waist. "it was pretty sweet." He leaned down and kissed me.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. He looked straight ahead, a slight smile lighting his lips and reaching his eyes.

"Hmmm… I guess so." He looked down at me and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Besides, we're gonna live together soon, so we can't be fighting." I practically bounced on the balls of my feet.

"I have another condition." I said.

"And it is…?" Anubis trailed off.

"You can't make me sit back and watch." I pulled his arm, making him come to a stop. Anubis thought for a moment, his face blank. When he looked at me, his deep chocolate eyes were doubtful of the words he was about to say.

"Fine. But, I want you to at least stop and take a second to think it through first. Okay?" he looked deep into my eyes with his own sad, brown ones and I, once again couldn't deny them.

"Oh, alright." I said with a smile and we started back after Carter, not prepared at all for what we saw.


End file.
